


MOM?! A swissaus fic

by HetaliaEditsoogahboo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaEditsoogahboo/pseuds/HetaliaEditsoogahboo
Summary: Kugel finds a painting and Austria tries to be cool, to sum it up, Kugelmugel thinks Switzerland is his motherUpdated:This story is also about Kugelmugel's own mental battle of gender dysphoriaOriginally it was suppised to be a comedy but now it has mentions of the following:Gender dysphoriaBullyingAnd Prussia and Hungary having a kid (Kugelmugel) and that kid being given to austria





	1. Chapter 1

Austria sat in his living room eating a slice of cheesecake off a piece of paper towel because some small little white haired micronation decided to paint the dishes. Kugel shuffled around Austria's room looking for more paper till he came across a painting under the bed. he pulled out the big frame and looked, the painting look really old, it definitely wasn't his doing. in it he could make out Austria as a child but there was another boy in the painting, or was it a girl? he couldn't tell. 

he picked up the large frame and slowly walked down the stairs with it, careful to not drop it. once he reached the living room he gasped for air and Austria turned around, "what do you have there Kugel?" he asked, taking the last bite of his cheesecake. "who is the girl in the picture?" he turned the frame around to show him the picture, Austria's eyes widened and he stood up and walked over. "I thought i lost that..."

he traced his hand around the edge of the frame, careful not to touch the delecate picture. he smiled and pointed to himself, "that's me when I looked younger than you" he laughed, Kugel pointed to the blonde, "who's she?" Austria abrupted in small giggles. He got an idea how to be 'cool' "Ur mom" he laughed, Kugel didn't know it was a joke, he thought this WAS his mother.

Austria looked at the clock, "oh shit! c'mon get in the car, world meeting!" Kugel still had many questions but held them in and got in the car.

timeskip cuz I'm a lazy ass writer

They arrived at the meeting and it started, Switzerland and Lichenstien were late because Lichenstien had asked "where do babies come from?" and Switzerland had to make up a bullshit story about the chocolate and the cheese. they finnaly arrived and sat down, Kugel who had been sitting on Austria's lap suddenly stood up and pointed at Switzerland. "MR AUSTRIA! LOOK! ITS THE PRETTY GIRL FROM THE PICTURE! YOU SAID SHE WAS MY MOM RIGHT?!" everyone froze, including Switzerland.

"U-uh Kugelmugel...I was joking when i said that...I was trying to be hip you know" but Kugel wasn't paying attention and stood up, there was a long sigh from the nation's found him. "you'll break a hip!" Prussia yelled, breaking the silence. suddenly Japan jumped up "ha! I knew that micro was a love child!" Austria blushed. "nononono! Kugel found a picture with me and Vash-" it was to late, Kugel ran over and hugged the cold hearted Swiss.

Switzerland had no idea what to do, he slowly looked at Lichenstien and mouthed "take it away". Kugel was to busy hugging and cheering "I have a mom! take that other micro's!" he laughed. Austria was blushing so much, he akwardly shuffled out and plucked the child away from him.

THANKS FOR READING CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres where kugel is very artful with his words

Switzerland glared at Austria who had picked up Kugelmugel, he stayed silent and walked with Lili to there seats next to Japan who was still squeeling. "Kugel, vash...." Austria wanted to tell him but he had never seen him so happy before. he just sighed and brought him back to there seats, telling him not to run off again. 

Switzerland was confused, why did this child think he was his mom? he didn't look that much like a girl...right? right?. I mean people mistaked Lichenstien for a boy but in different cultures looks are different. Germany began the meeting as usual, the normal fighting occurred. France leaned over to Switzerland after his little sexual tention with England. "so? you did the naughty with Austria? I was sure Kugel was Prussia's-" he was cut off. "That never happened! you know how we country's just pop into existence! Now shut up or I'll beat you with my peace prize!" the Swiss yelled.

Germany called a break, mainly because Italy was whining on how hungry he was. Austria got up and when to use the restroom, hoping the angry bird app on his phone would keep the child occupied. but no it didn't and Kristoph stood up, he dusted off his knees and walked back over to Switzerland, "so? how did you and Vader meet?" Switzerland put his head on the table and groaned Lichenstien abrupted into small giggles. 

"Kugelmugel im not your-" Switzerland stopped his sentence when he looked up and saw the glimmering eyes of the child. "your not my what mutti?" Kugelmugel asked with curiosity. "u-um nothing just go back to your seat" he said looking away. Kugel sighed and just stood there starring at Vash, his eyes felt like they where looking at his soul. The Swiss got an idea, "let me tell you a story"

Le time skip to the house bc I'm lazy and cannot transition right

"And then he said you got shot right in the butt!" Austria was getting a headache, ever since they left the meeting the child had been talking non stop about the stories and thing Switzerland had told him. "ok whatever! yes that happened! now let's take out your braids and get ready for bed" he groaned and sat on the couch with the hair brush. this was the part of the night Kugel hated, he slumped down infront of his father figure and let him brush his hair.

"do you think Mom will be good at brushing my hair when she comes home?" Kugel asked, Austria dropped the brush, "uh, Vash isn't coming to our house, what are you taking about?" he asked with concern. "why not? wait..." he sniffles, "d-did you two get a divorce like America's parents?!" he panicked. "Goddamit no! Kugelmugel! sorry to shit on your dreams! but switzerland is not your mom!" Austria yelled.

they didn't talk for the rest of the night Austria was feeling guilty, the child had spent the whole day being exited about having a so called mother. and he had just smashed his deams, Kugel had gone out bed and so had Austria. 

Kugelmugel never cried, he didn't like to show himself as weak, but that night he couldn't help it. He felt he had been cheated, tricked if you will. how stupid?! he thought "you're not special, you just like any other nation, no fucking family.

Austria scrolled through his phone till he came across a number, Switzerland's. he pulled it to his ear as it ran and a tired sounding Swiss answerd. "What do you want lousy Austrian?" the blonde snapped, austias voice was cracked as he held back tears, hed done it again, hurt a precious child "can you come? i think i really fucked up as a parent". Switzerland raised an eyebrow and got off his bed, "ok? I guess I could come he got nothing better to do, I'll be there in a few minutes hours" he hung up.

this was just a start


	3. Number 3

If he was being honest Switzerland was worried, he remebered how Austria had cried after Italy left, he didn't like seeing that, not like he'd ever admit to it. he went through his stuff and packed his bag, of course getting a box of cheese and chocolates. he grabbed his violin and phone, leaving his sister a quick note and got in the car.

Austria didn't sleep, he sat in the living room with his music sheets, playing them in his mind as he walked to the window and looked up at the stars. "danm...this makes me miss Erzabeta...if I had her around, would Kugelmugel have a mother?" he was thinking out loud. The breakup with Hungary left a mark on him, but he didn't love her anymore, she'd moved on to Gilbert long ago, I mean Kugelmugel was there son but they'd given the boy up to him long ago.

he watched an old beaten up car pull up to the house, he squinted and fixed himself up as Switzerland walked up to the door. The Swiss man walked up to the door with a scowel on his face, Austria answered before he could knock. "Basch what are you doing here? it's the middle of the night i thought you'd come in the morning" he whisper yelled. Switzerland looked into those purple eyes of his and saw how tired he looked.

"I could ask you aswell, why are you up? it's 1:00 In the morning, i was planning on sleeping on the couch" he said back crossly and cane inside, shutting the door behind himself and hanging up his coat. Austria sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "I'm sorry Vash, I just...I yelled at kugel about hiw you aren't his mother and I heard the danm bean crying and i can't sleep" he said tiredly. 

"You yelled...at the bean? You monster" Swissy said in a serious tone, "That's like telling Italy HRE is dead". Austria shot him a glare "don't ever say that name in this household" he spoke, rage dripped like venom off his words. Switzerland nodded, "well, you should get some sleep, it's only going to make the feelings worse with sleep deprivation" he told him truthfully. "Yeah...just sleep on the couch, we'll get your room situated in the morning, goodnight Swiss" he waved and trudged down the hall to his bedroom.

"Goodnight lousy Austrian" he mumbled and laid on the couch, closing his eyes a thought came to mind what if I played pretend for awhile?.

Kugelmugel wasn't sleeping, he hadn't been diagnosed since Austria didn't know about it, but there he sat under his covers. The little insomniac eating peices chalk and watching Bob Ross on his tablet. Till eventually he was able to sleep around 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Around seven in the morning when the light shone through the window right into Switzerland's eyes. He groaned and tried to roll over in his soft bed.

Wait

Thump, he opened his eyes and slowly got off the floor. "Danm" he had forgotten about how he had arrived at Austria's in the middle of the night. He slowly got up and remembered how late he had arrived.

He picked himself off the floor and went into the restroom. After taking a quick shower he opened the drawer to find a comb. "Huh, theses should be up high" ge mu!bleed and picked up the Pain killer bottle he found and put it up on a high shelf, couldn't let the kid get into it.

He paced into the rather untidy kitchen and groaned as he started picking up, he couldn't cook in such a pigstiye!. After an hour and a half he had scrubbed every inch clean, then he grabbed out food. He grimanced seeing all the takeout containers and plastic leftovers of pasta and food from different countries... including France.

He started cooking eggs for himself, when he saw Kugelmugel come down the hall into the kitchen he waved "uh hallo Kugelmugel" he said quietly as to not startle the BEAN. Kugelmugel looked up and imeadiatly rushed over to give Switzerland a big hug, "EH?!-" "V-vader said you wouldn't come! I don't care of your not my mom or whatever, please don't leave" he sobbed. 

Switzerland frowned and kneeled down the the child, "hey it's okay, I'll stay don't worry okay kiddo?" He asked and wiped a tear off his cheek. Kugelmugel paused and nodded "...alright" and stepped away. Switzerland stood back up and slid his eggs on the pan. "Okay, good... What do you want for breakfast? Cheesy eggs?" He asked. 

Kugelmugel raised an eyebrow, "Cheese...in eggs? You can do that?! It sounds likes art!" He beamed and sat at the table. "Please do!" He yelled, it was...quite scary to Switzerland how quickly he went from sobbing to so happy. "Eh, okay kiddo" he started making cheesey eggs, and for Abit of fun he added a few peices of ham and green food dye.

He sat down with his plate and passed Kugelmugel his. Kugelmugel poked at the eggs, "does the cheese make it colorful?" He questioned, Switzerland snickered and shook his head "no, i added some magic, Sam I am" he said and started eating. "...it's beautiful!, But I thought you were Switzerland?" He asked. Switzerland looked up from his eggs, "hm? You've never read Green Eggs And Ham?" He asked. 

Kugelmugel shook his head and took a bite "it tastes like art, if i eat this art then i will become the art" he smiled. Switzerland was scratching his head, such a strange little one. "Well here, want me to read you it?" He asked, Imeadiatly Kugelmugel lit up "would you?!" He asked and bounced. "Sure kiddo, let me wash my plate" he said and got up to wash up. 

He made a plate for austria and cleaned the Kitchen, by the time he was done he was very confused, Kugelmugel hadn't touched the plate since he'd left the table. "Hey, something wrong with the eggs?" He asked. Kugelmugel shook his head "no I'm just not hungry anymore". At this Switzerland was concerned, he'd only made the boy one egg and he hasn't even finished half of it. "Oh um okay...here" he picked up the plate and scraped the rest in the trash

Timeskip

Austria yawned as he walked down the hall into the living room, what was he seeing?. He rubbed his eyes and focused, Kugelmugel was in Switzerland's lap giggling and pointing to a book in his hand, "I do notlike green eggs and hand i do not like them Sam I am" the child giggled. "That's right your catching on- oh good morning Austria, your breakfast is on the table" Switzerland waved at him. "Uh...yeah good morning, thanks?" He walked into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

After they had finished reading the story Kugelmugel dissapeared into his room, "by Mutti" he waved the switzerland, Switzerland waved back "bye bye Kristoph" he smiled.

Austria scoweled and sat down next to Switzerland, "what was that?" He questioned, Switzerland tilted his head, "eh? Just saying bye to the kid" he replied. Austria scoffed and took a bite of eggs "no I mean he called you Mutti! I thought-" austria was cut off "shut up, let him believe I really don't mind" he explained, "he's a good kid, he deserves a loving family so untill the unholy day you get a husband or wife I can play pretend with him" he replied.

Austria was shocked but remained quiet "ehem...erm fair enough I suppose" he continued eating the eggs. It was troubling, he'd never seen his little Kris smile like that without his Micronation chums around

Switzerland grabbed a slice of Austria's toast and munched away as he became lost in his thoughts, to the other nations who were able to notice it was clear as day Switzerland looked Austria more than a friend. Yet both were to stubborn to admit it

"Hey Austria, you want to be single forever? It was just a question that's been on my mind lately since you've been married so many times" he bit his lip and turned to the other. Austria raised an eyebrow, "i don't know? I guess so... But I've been wondering to since technically Kugelmugel is Prussia and Hungary's child, should I give them custody?". 

Switerland stopped, wait Kugelmugel actually had parents?. "Wait...you mean Kugelmugel is there kid?! Why is he here then?!" He snapped and austria slapped a hand over the Swiss's mouth "shush! He doesn't know!, Yes Liz gave him to me when he was just a baby since her and Gil weren't together back then" he explained.

This. Changed. Everything for Switzerland, Kugelmugel was adopted? That didn't make him any less of Austrias son but definitely explained the white hair. "Wow, i had no idea, but he's still your son right?, For over 30 years already you've been watching and raising this kid, just because genetically he's there's doesn't mean he's not yours" Switzerland explained.

Austria teared up and looked at him "yeah but I'm a shit father, didn't even know Italy's kids gender till puberty!, Kugelmugel keeps getting sick ay night and I can't figure it why, and holy Rome is dead! I couldn't even give tge kid a proper burial because they couldn't find his body" he checked back a son and burried his face in his hands. 

Switzerlands jaw gapped and he pulled thd other onto a stern hug, "shut up, just shut up right now your a good man austria and trying your best for a kid who was given up by your ex wife, so stop beating yourself up about this goddanmit" he scolded the other

Austria looked back up at him and wiped his eyes, ajusted his glasses and fixed up his hair. Switerland looked away with a nad blush on hus face. "...Hey switerland?" "Yeah?". Austria put a hand on his shoulder "i just wanted to say..."


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING**  
This chapter mentions gender dysphoria, of you are experiencing it and contemplating bad things please seek put professional help not some dude on the internet

Kugelmugel sat quietly in his room swaying his feet as he sat on his bed texting his friends in the group chat Sealand made called "Microthots".

He starred with confusion at the messages being sent. Molossia and Ladonia weren't being very nice to everyone. going as far as to change Hutt's name to "Slutt River" how mean!.

He glarred at the screen and decided to make himself know by saying "Molossia Ladonia be nicer guys!". The message he recieved back made him nearly drop his cellphone.

"...I'm not Trans" he mumbled and teared up putting down the phone. He walked to the mirror and unbottoned his shirt. He stared at his chest and tried to puff it up to make himself seem bigger, but it just really didn't feel right

"God why am I so weird?" He mu!bled and just starred ar his refection. Why didn't it look right? It just...wasn't him. "What's wrong with me?" He muttered under his breath

He walked back to his bed and sat there, grabbing his sunfisk plushie he hugged it. "I don't feel like a boy, but i don't feel like a girl either" he sobbed and laid down with his face burried deep in the plushie. 

Soon enough his phone started ringing that familiar tune of pokemon. He wiped his tears and cleared his throat Ashe answered. "Micronation of Kugelmugel here" he chimed as if nothing ever happened.

"Hallo Kristoph... it's Ladonia, Sealand tattled to Sweden what I called you and I'm calling to apologise" the red head sniffled. Kugelmugel sighed "it's alright Ladonia I don't mind, everything alright?" He asked, growing abit quiet.

"Y-yeah it's just..?I got kicked off my favorite minecraft server" the boy sniffled, Kugelmugel couldn't help but chuckled "okay bye" the white haired boy said and hung up the phone

He was glad Ladonia apologized, after all he was gis best friend. But he couldn't that small echo out of his mind repeating over and over again  
"what the hell even are you?" 

~~~~~~

"That's...very sweet of you Austria" switerland mumbled looking away from the other as his face heated up. "Sorry if that was akward to say" Austria scratched the back of his head and stood up. 

"No no it's fine" switzerland shook his hands. "Well I gave work to fi, can you keep an eye on the door for me please? I think prussia is coming over later" austria gulped.

Switerland nodded "of course, now go do your work and I'll clean" he claimed and stood up to start dusting. Those words still rung in his mind even as the Austrians heals clicked Dow the hall growing further and further with each step 

"I always thought you were beautiful you know, not just your land though it's quiet beautiful, im speaking of you as a person"


	7. Chapter 7

As Basch started to clean his mind wouldn't leave him alone. Why was that? BECAUSE Austria just called him, Basch, the person not country beautiful. 

He often got complemented on his natural beauty of his land by others, but rarely ever him as a person.

Unless someone was horny and saw "oh look a neutral nation, imma just slide over ".

But he couldn't let the Austrians charm get to him! Hed broken to many hearts of other nations!. He frowned when remembering what Hungary told him.

"Austria has a way of making people think it's all for the romance, but really its for the sex, dont get to close to that man".

Why didn't Hungary tell him that the moment he fell for him!?. He peered out the window as a black genesis car pulled into the driveway. He sighed when he saw Prussia come out if it.

Gilbert walked up to the door and knocked, a scowel on his face "open up Asstria I know your in there you fuck!" He pounded. Switerland imeadiatly got defensive no one calls him Asstria except me. He walked over to the door and opened it up.

"What do you want east Germany?" He said bitterly with a look of rage. Prussia stepped back "Swissy?, Uh... is austria around? ...Or Kugelmugel?" He asked.

Switerland gripped the door knob "you may speak to Roddy but don't even think about talking to Kris" he stepped aside to let him in. Prussia looked confused, why was Switerland so defensive? Wasn't he neutral?!.

Prussia came in the home and took a seat on the couch while Switerland got austria to come into the room. "What do you want Gilbert?" He asked his brother who stood up. "I'll tell you what i want, I want my kid"


	8. Chapter 8

"I'll tell you what I want, I want my kid" those words Prussia said chilled austria to the bone. "Prussia, does Hungary know you're here?" Austria asked and prussia nodded. "yes, infact she's the one who sent me to pick up our son" 

Suddenly Austria got defensive, he crossed his arms. "Out Gilbert" he snapped at the German nation. "No I wont leave untill I take my son-" Switzerland clenched his fists. "Prussia, answer me a question!"

Prussia looked down at the smaller nation "Basch this is none of your bissness!" He stamped. "Yes it is, according to Kristoph I am his Mutti, i can ask you questions" he glared.

Austria was cheering in his mind 'that's what you get for messin with the wrong family you albino frick' he thought. 

"Okay?, very well I'll hear your question" frowned. "Who raised Kris? , you or Austria?, who made sure he didnt die when his ruler did? You or Austria? And who does he call papa?'

Prussia paled, of that was even possible. "Well I didnt get a chance to! Besides id be a better father than my lousy brother! Besides hes not going to be able to take care of anyone soon with that Alzheimer's disease he's got!". 

The room fell silent and Switzerland turned to Austria "Roderich are you-" he was soon cut short by Austria shoving Prussia harshly. "You promised you wouldn't tell!, get out! Get out of my house right now!" 

"Bruder I'm sorry it just slipped" he apologized, "I dont care! Leave...please" he begged and Prussia was soon out the door.

Kugelmugel stood in the hallway, hed watched his father shouting and yelling at his uncle and sniffled. "Vader...what's going on?".

The two nations looked at each other as they heard the voice. "Kris, don't worry just, something just came up"


	9. Chapter 9

Kugelmugel whimpered as he heard Austria yelling over the phone in his office at Hungary. He didnt understand why that woman wanted him so much, Austria was his father after all, what did she haves to do with him?!. He thought as he bit away at a thin peice of yellow chalk.

Switzerland knocked on his door, kugelmugel quickly shoved his chalk under his pillow and wiped his mouth. "Come inside" he called back as Switzerland entered.

Switzerland didnt say a word as he sat down next to kugelmugel. "I'm sorry you have to hear all this" he held the others hand. Kugelmugel squeezed his hand "it's okay, miss Hungary and uncle Prussia do this allot but I dont understand why" he chocked back a sob. "Why would someone want rp take a child away from a sick man I do but understand it! There minds are not art!" He stammered. 

Switzerland raised a brief to his words, did he know? Maybe he could gain some insight since Austria refused to say a word about his ailment.

"Sick? What kind of sick?" He asked, Kugelmugel looked around "well...he has this thing with his mind, he forgets things easily...there are days I worry because hs forgets meals but he says his medicine will make him better again" kugelmugel fiddles with his hands. 

Switzerland put a hand on his back "does the medicine help him?" He asked quetly. Kugelmugel shrugged "im..I'm not sure" he said truthfully. "Mh, I won't ask anymore questions then" he looked out the window of the bedroom and watched as birds flew by.

"Mr Switzerland, are you ever...confused about, what you are?" He asked, gripping at his chest. Switzerland raised an eyebrow and nodded "a long time ago, i wished I was a girl" kugelmugel looked up, shocked at his words. "You did? What happened?" He asked.

"Well...its kinda scary, i was about 5 in human age and my boss sent me to this place...it was absolute hell, they don't do it now though but..." Switzerland shook his head and hugged kugelmugel. "If you feel like a girl I say go for it, don't do what I did" he whispered.

A tear trickled down kugelmugel's cheek "but- but what if i dont feel like either? Am I broken?" He questioned and Switzerland swayed his head "no you're not broken, just different, maybe we can take you to a doctor and see hm?" He asked and pecked Kugelmugel on the head. "Okay mutti, can I be art?" The little art asked "of course"


	10. Chapter 10

Were at the half way mark guys!, art above is mine  
______

Austria grumbled as he hung up the phone. Hungary and him had been having heated arguments over, you guessed it, custody over kugelmugel. And the fact she didnt show up to argue, she pinned him against his own brother.

Biologically it made sense for Prussia and Hungary to have custody since they were kugelmugels parents. But at the same time it's like the argument Bsach had, who raised him?. Who cared for him the most when he got extremely sick as a child?. 

That was all Austria, but at the same time, it wasnt like Hungary didnt love her child, but the time he was born, she couldn't care for a child at the time. 

But it made Austria feel spitefull against his ex wife for doing such a thing. Austria always had a weak spot for his two brothers, he had opened up about this to Hungary, and now she threw his worst back to him like a sharpened spear.  
\-----------

Kugelmugel tensed up in switzerlands arms and pulled his knees to his chest. "What is wrong kugel?" Switzerland asked, running a hand on the small arts back. 

Kugelmugel shook there head "it hurts, pain killers" he whispered. Switzerland remembered hed put the pain killers up high just so he couldn't get to them, were they for him?.

"I'll go get them" he said quickly and rushed down the hallway to the restroom to grab it. Austrua walked diwn the hall and noticed Switzerland having a bottle if his oxycodone...was he an addict?. "Switz, why do you have my pain killers?" He asked. 

Switzerland looked confused "arent these kugels?" He asked and Austria shook his head. "So. Where are there pain killers?" He asked, Austria grew more confused. "Kristoph doesn't have pain killers?" He questioned "whats wrong?" He asked Switzerland who glanced down the hall "his stomach hurts and he told me to get pain killers".

Austria paled and pushed past Switzerland to kugelmugels room and went inside. He turned around and yelled "Switzerland start the car!" Before rushing over to kugelmugel. The child was curled up in a ball on the floor, his arms wrapped around his abdomen as he pleaded for the pain to stop.

Austria picked them up and held them close, running out to the car he sat in the passengers seat and Switzerland started driving. 

"Vader! Make it stop make it stop it hurts!" They cried, clinging to Austria. "Its alright kugelmugel you will be okay" he tried to hush them.

They got to the hospital and Austria hugged Switzerland as they watched them wheel away his little kid in a hospital bed


	11. Chapter 11

Hungary sighed and sat down on her bed. She was worried, kugelmugel was HER child, he was being taken care of by her ex husband.

She was as ready to take care of him now that she had her life together now, but Austria just wasnt letting that happen!.

She felt like crying, was wasn't he letting her take care of her child?! What was his problem with her wanting her child back?!. She slumped in her seat and burried her face in her hands sobbing.

Prussia felt horrible for his brother, he had raised his nephew like his own son. And suddenly 53 years later they wanted him back. 

He stopped when hearing the sobbing of his wife in the other room. His heart sank and he stood up to go to the room, his boots clicking against the floor and went into the room.

It broke his heart to see her like this, she wanted her son back so bad, hell they had been trying for another baby but nothing had worked. He slowly walked in and sat down next to her, his thin arms wrapped around her and he hugged the sobbing disheveled woman.

"Its okay Erzsebet, we're going to be okay" he rocked her back and forth as she started to calm down. "Why wont he let us see him Prussia?! Is he still angry with me over the divorce?! Is that why hes doing this to us?!" She cried.

Prussia shook his head "I dont know Hungary, I dont know".  
_______________

Austria sat down signing papers with Switzerland at his side. A pounding headache shot up his brain stem and stabbed into his head. He closed his eyes tightly and grunted. "Austria are you okay?" Switzerland asked. "I'm okay I'm okay" he opened his eyes and squinted as he kept signing the papers and handed it back to the nurse.

"Switzerland, do you think he's... sick again?" Austria's voice shook as he asked. Switzerland became worried- more than he always was "what do you mean, again?" He asked quietly. "When he was a baby he was always sick, till he was about six in human years" he said. Switzerland decided, maybe break it to him now?

"They" he told the taller, Austria looked at him in confusion "what do you mean, they?" He asked. Switzerland sighed "kugelmugel, they might have dysphoria, don't diagnose without a therapist but...they were sobbing to me about not feeling like a girl or boy".

Austria was, shocked why didn't kugelmugel tell him?!. "...I'll get them a therapist, I never figured...".

The two stayed silent for a long time, Switzerland fell asleep against austrias arm, Austria held him and the two fell asleep.   
________

It hurt, kugelmugel woke up with no feeling but pain in there abdomen. They sprawled around the bed as a nurse noticed they were finnaly awake. She rushed over to there side and tried to relax them. 

"Shhhh shhh I know it hurts sugar, I'm going to get you some medicine, dont touch your stitches and scars okay?" She asked. They nodded, there arms shaking, trying not to.

The nurse rushed to a cart down the hall. "Mutti...Vader! I want my parents!" They screamed. The nurse quickly rushed back in, the cup of two pills rattling in her hands. "Sugar it's okay it's okay, here take this" she handed them the pills, there hands shook, spilling water over there gown but eventually downed the pills.

They laid down on the pillow, tears stinging ths corners of there eyes. Why did it hurt so much?


	12. Chapter 12

Austria stirred awake as a nurse shook him "Sir your son is awake" she told the other. That caught Austrias attention and he hurriedly shook Switzerland awake.

Switzerland woke up, quickly pulling away from the hug he had pulled Austria into has he slept. "What did you wake me up for?" He asked and hugged the others arm. "Kris is awake!" He cheered.

Switzerland let go and stood up "where?!" He asked. The nurse gestured for them to follow "Mister Zwingli I'm sorry but you have to stay out here, only immediate family is allowed inside" she spoke sadly.

Switzerland teared up "please just this once, they are like My child please" he pleaded. She shook her head "not unless the child wants you in there". Austria hugged Switzerland and gave him his coat before walking inside.

The scene before him broke his heart, with the hospital gown he could see just how thin kugelmugel really was. Was his mind really so forgetful he forgot to feed and look after his own child?.

"It hurts papa, why does it hurt? Wheres swissy? I want a hug" they cried. Austria walked to the bedside and hugged him softly. "Shhhhh little art it's okay I promise you're going to be okay, I'll get swissy" he kissed there forehead and turned around, poking his head out of the room. "Swiss-" Austria was shocked at how fast Switzerland entered the room and was at kugelmugels bedside.

"Where does it hurt honey?" He asked quietly. Kugelmugel barely spoke "my tummy and everywhere" they whined, Switzerland bent down and hugged them. "I promise it's all going to be better" he whispered.

Austria had gotten up to go to the restroom. Switzerland wouldn't leave kugelmugels side. Kugelmugel mostly complained about the pain and wanting to go home. Switzerland tried to keep there mind off it by talking about the funny things his goats did.

Austria came out of the bathroom very confused, walking around aimlessly "liz? Liz where are you?" He questioned and found a nurse. "Miss can you tell me where I am?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow, being the same nurse who brought kugelmugel there pills earlier.

"Sir Kristophs room is that way" she pointed. He looked confused "Kristoph? Who? Wheres my wife?" He asked glancing around. She looked very co fused "are you okay? I thought you said he didn't have a mother".

Austria blinked for a second and put his hand to his forehead "ow damnit". He looked up and his heart dropped, how could he forget his own child?!. This scared him "oh...oh right, forgive me I have a bit of a memory issue" he explained. The nurse looked him over and started walking "this way" she said and he followed her back to the room.

When they got back kugelmugel was out of the bed and asleep, curled up in Switzerlands lap. The nurse went over and took out there IV. "You all can go now, hes going to be okay, just make sure he takes this" she handed them a prescription. "Once a day at lunch time" she told them.  
_______________________________

If had been four days since they left the hospital. Kugelmugel was back to there normal self but Switzerland was getting really worried about Austria, the man kept complaining about headaches, forgetting his medication and eating.

But nonetheless here he was in the mall helping Kugelmugel find a dress they liked and wanted to wear to the micromeeting.

"How about this one?" He held up a pink one. Kugelmugel shook there head "to frilly" they explained, this went on for quite some time. Until they came across two yellow sundresses. "Swissy come here!" They yelled, Switzerland came over and Kugelmugel held the larger dress put to him. "You said you used to like wearing dresses right? You and I can match!" They beamed.

Switzerland shook his head "no no Kugelmugel I'm good really-" Kugelmugel frowned "please mutti? You look really pretty in yellow!". A worker came over to them "what seems to be the problem?" She asked. Kugelmugel looked up "he won't try on the dress with me" they explained.

The attendant scoffed "little man I'm afraid dressed arent what you looking for, boys section is that way" she pointed. Switzerland frowned as Kugelmugel shook there head "no, we want a dress, I'm going to wear one to my friends house" they smiled.

The attendant crouched down to Kugelmugels height "but your a boy aren't you? Kid dresses are for girls-". Switzerland took the dress "no dresses are for everyone, and my kid is a they did your information, c'mon Kris lets go put these on" he said and walked off to the dressing rooms.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Switzerland looked at himself in the mirror. A wave of excitement and happiness flew through him and he laughed as hs spun in the dress. Switzerland walked out if the room and kugelmugel sitting with there dress on. 

Kugelmugel beamed and walked over "you look pretty!" Switzerland knelt down and hugged them. "Thank you, thank you so much" he said quietly. Kugelmugel closed his eyes "your welcome mutti".


	13. Chapter 13

When kugelmugel Entered the house with Switzerland in tow there was nothing but shouting. Switzerland told them to hide in the closet and grabbed a gun. 

"No! Go away you fucking bitch! I raised your child and after 53 years you suddenly want him- I mean them back?!" Austria yelled to the woman in front of him who looked to be in tears at this point. 

"Roderich please, please just let me see him! Is it so wrong for a mother to want to see her child?!" She yelled back as she sat in the piano stool weeping into the hem of her dress. 

Switzerland slowly opened the door and found the sight before him. Austria was yelling with Hungary screaming back at him. "I'm sorry I cheated on you but why are you torturing me like this?!" Ahe yelled.

Austria paused and held his forehead "ow ow jesus ow" he muttered to himself. Hungary got up from her chair and walked over to bitch slap him "dont act like your in pain when I'm-" she stopped when she saw Switzerland rush in out of nowhere with a yellow sundress on to give Austria a pill.

The Man yelled for abit and Hungary became concerned as he slurred his words until Switzerland finally got him calmed down. Hungary pulled the swiss aside "what the hell happened? And what are you wearing? That's just not right" she eyed him.

Switzerland grumbled "One he is very sick right now, two my kid said I look beautiful so dont dont come at me with this shit" he told her off. Hungary frowned "Switzerland...wait are you and Austria a thing?" She asked in a pitiful manner.

Switzerland crossed his arms "what's it to you?" He snapped. Hungary put a hand on his shoulder "Switzerland, how gullible you are, that man wants nothing but sex from his partners, don't believe me then ask Spain" she stammered.

"Out, leave right now, kugelmugel is scared as hell because of you, leave" his eye twitched. "But swi-" "I said get out!" He stamped. Hungary got up and cried as she walked out. 

Kugelmugel glanced out from there hiding place as they saw the crying woman pass by. Why was she crying? Did she need a hug? Hugs fix anything. They thought to themselves and got up from the closet and went to hug her.

Hungary looked down as she felt two thin little arms wrap around her waist. Without hesitation she knelt down and hugged kugelmugel back before standing to leave and did so.

Is he only using me for sex? Switzerland thought to himself as he sat in the music room. Silence over the two men inside. "...you look pretty in that dress Swissy" Austria admitted.

Switzerland blushed "heh thank you, Kris helped me pick it out" he spoke. Austria looked to him with confusion "who is Kris?".

Switzerland froze and stared him down with a horrified expression "Kris? Kugelmugel?" He questioned. Austria thought for a long time till finnaly remembering "Right! Kristoph!" He smiled. Switzerland shook his head "remember they go by Kris now". "Oh, alright".  
_________

Kugelmugel sat down at the kitchen table and took out there phone to facetime with Ladonia. Ladonia answered and rubbed his eyes "eh? What do you want?" He asked. Kugelmugel smiled and backed away from the camera "do you like my dress?" They smiled.

Ladonia blushed slightly "i-it's pretty Kris- wait did you come out to your dad yet?" He asked with concern. Kugelmugel nodded excitedly "Hes okay with it!" They cheered. 

Ladonia grinned "that's great Kugel! I'm so happy for-" "Erland the fuck are you doing?!" A voice snapped and a look of terror came over him and he abruptly hung up.

Kugelmugel shrugged it off as ladonia not doing the dishes, Finland often abducted there calls because of that.  
___________________

Switzerland decided hed let Austria sleep for abit while he played the piano in the other room.

"He handed me a pair of pliers and he told me....to pull out his teeth....because as long as he had them hed, use them to do bad things" he shuddered abit and and stopped playing, he hated this song, why was it so pretty?.

Kugelmugel peaked there little white covered head inside "...can I play? I know how to play the violin" they offered. 

Switzerland smiled and nodded "come here, what do you want to play?" He asked as kugel got there violin. "Can we play the body song? Do you know it?" Kugel asked. Switzerland raised an eyebrow "no I haven't, can you play it for me?". The white haired bean choild beamed with pride and nodded as they began to play.

Such a musical family


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND heres the part in my writing where I start doing 1000 word chapters. I'm sorry when I posted those first few chapters they were so short. Anyways updates will be later, again if you want to read my works early they are on wattpad @Kitty_phyco "I Am The SeaShit"

5 months later

Switzerland picked up the bucket full of goat milk and pulled it into the house. His face was in a permanent frown as he set ot down. "RAIVIS GET IN HERE" he hollered and Latvia scrambled down the stairs "Yes sir?!" He asked. 

Switzerland's house had became a place for 'The youngsters' as he put it to hang out while he was away in Austria. But Latvia still hadn't left because he didn't want to go home to Russia. 

While in Austria Switzerland's soft spot for children had grown and he couldn't bring himself to kick him out. But of course he didn't let him stay in the house alone with his little sister.

"Go out to the store, buy these things" he reached out and grabbed a list and handed it over to Latvia. Raivis looked at the list "...I cant read swiss french sir" he shook. Switzerland groaned "Dammit Latvia!, here!" He snatched the paper and grabbed google translate, translated it to Latvian and sent it to him "Go Now" he glared as Latvia ran away out of the house.

Switzerland sat at the kitchen table with his breakfast, eating his toast when Lich came down the stairs. "Morning Swissy, you made toast, thank you" she smiled and took a seat. "Mhm I did, it's not the good bread you like but its toast" he sighed. Lichtenstein happily ate her toast "so, I'm going to hang out with the girls today" she looked at him "do you....want to come?" She asked. 

Switzerlands neutral expression turned into a scowl filled with insecurity. "Tch no, why would I want to go to a girls day?! You go and I'll take Latvia to the shooting range or something manly" he grumbled. 

"Okay...but your always welcome to come with us, france comes with us sometimes and hes a man like you" she told him. Anger kindled in the swiss "I dont want you ANYWHERE near my half brother Lichtenstein!" He slammed his fist on the table. Lichtenstein's expression grew angry "God stop it hes not a bad guy! I'm going to get dressed and go meet up at Hungarys place, I'll be back tomorrow" she went upstairs, soon coming down dressed and with her purse. "Love you, stay safe" she said with a tinge of sympathy and walked out the door.  
____________  
"W-where are we going Mister Switzerland?" Latvia asked in a shaky voice. Switzerland had yanked him into his car the minute he got home, threw some guns in the backseat and a bunch of ammo without a word, that was half an hour ago and all Latvia could thing was 'Shit he heard me and Lichtenstein last night oh god if shes knocked up hes going to kill me no hes going to kill me anyways oh god oh God'.

"To the shooting range I need to blow off steam, do you know how to shoot a gun?" Switzerland asked. "...No I don't sir" he declared. "Well your going to learn".  
__________

"Hes just been so angry lately!" Lichtenstein vented to the other girls in the room. "Have you tried scratching him behind the ear? That works when Slovakia is mad at me" Chekia suggested. "With Prussia we just watch those veggitales movies till hes happy again" Hungary said.

"No no the thing that calms him down is shooting, I think he might have dragged Latvia with him" she bit her lip. Ukraine started laughing "Latvia is terrified of guns, but if Switzerland can break that fear I'd be surprised" she admitted. 

Kugelmugel walked into the room "Miss Hungary, where is uncle Prussia?" They asked. Lichtenstein was taken aback, why was Kugelmugel here? Where was Austria?. "He went to the store Hun, he'll be back soon, why dont you go upstairs and paint for abit?" Kris nodded and went upstairs.

"Liz, explain" Bitchenstien had arrived. "Look, after Austria went into the hospital Prussia offered to watch Kris, so thet have been staying here since the incident" She explained. "How did me and my brother not hear of this?!" She was now very freaked out, did Switzerland know and just, not tell her?! Austria was LITERALLY her father.

(To clear up confusion, it's a headcanon between a special friend and I that Lichtenstein is Hungary and Austrias child but was given to switzerland to raise after Hungary got really mad and Austria feared for the childs life). 

"No one could get ahold of him sweetheart, we tried we really did but he just didnt pick up the phone" Belgium explained.   
__________

"Dont worry Roddy you'll be alright, Kris is okay and safe at our house I promise" Gilbert said holding his brothers hand. 

"Are they? Where is Ludwig? How old is he now? What about little italy" Austria asked quietly trying to stay awake. Prussia put his fingers over his brothers eyes, god he was worse than he thought.

Then an idea came to mind, when nations died there wounds healed when they came back, that included mental wounds sometimes. Of course things like PTSD and Schizophrenia were diffrent. But Prussia remembered when china developed dementia and killed himself, when he came back he was cured. Would that work with his brother?.

He took out his pain medication from his pockets and put it in Austria's hand. "Roddy, you'll feel better if you take these pills I promise, if will take a long time for you to come back, but we will take care of Kris while your gone okay? Just like dying in war from a canon fire I promise" he teared up talking to his barely lucid brother. 

"Prussia take care of the royal family, and mien baby girl Lili" austria mumbled. "Where is holy rome?" Was the last thing he asked before downing the medication. 

Austria had a slight moment of being lucid as a thought cane to mind. Did he tell Swissy he loved him?. 

It took a few minutes and allot of crying before Gilbert left the room, waiting for the doctors to find his dying brother, he could hear the flatline of the heart monitor as he walked out.

He killed his brother. He hadn't done that in hundreds of years and it burned him to the core more than the burns on his back.


End file.
